


lose me in the sight of you

by wellthatsonewaytofuckyourself (Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends)



Series: We Can Fuse, But Make It Steamy [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Boys in Skirts, Dorks in Love, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Soft and Sappy Sex, Strength Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/wellthatsonewaytofuckyourself
Summary: Mika often felt like starlight, burning hot and bright at Amor’s gentle touch, but this time Mika swore he burned even brighter.(aka what happened in the fade-to-black scene at the end of the second chapter of my fic for the fusion au, "5 Times Virgil Fused to Wear a Skirt + 1 Time He Wore a Skirt on His Own)
Relationships: (Analogical Fusion/Royality Fusion), (Mika/Amor), Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Miamor, but technically it's
Series: We Can Fuse, But Make It Steamy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872685
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	lose me in the sight of you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm usually fairly shy about writing smut, but when you get struck with an idea you just gotta write it. (Please do not expect there to be more smut for the fusion au from me! I might write more eventually, but that is not a definite promise). Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> (title is from the song Lover of Mine by Five Seconds of Summer)

There was a blanket spread out beneath the tree and a picnic basket presumably filled with snacks and sweets as well. Amor sat down on the blanket, pulling Mika to sit beside him. Mika set the bouquet down on top of the picnic basket so that he could take both of Amor’s hands and squeeze them comfortingly. Amor took a deep breath, then let go of one of Mika’s hands so that he could rest it on Mika’s face, thumb gently caressing his cheek. Mika often felt like starlight, burning hot and bright at Amor’s gentle touch, but this time Mika swore he burned even brighter.

“The coral roses… they mean desire,” Amor murmured. Mika’s heart beat thunderously, and in lieu of responding, he leaned forward to capture Amor’s lips in a slow, passionate kiss. Amor gasped against his mouth- a dreamy,  _ desperate _ sound that sent shivers racing down Mika’s spine. Before he even realized it, Mika was moving, scrambling to sit astride Amor’s lap. His skirt fanned out over both of their legs, and Mika was fairly certain Amor could feel his growing hard-on through his tights. At any rate, Mika could  _ definitely _ feel Amor’s cock hardening beneath him. He began rolling his hips down, and that caused Amor to break the kiss with a gasp. His hands flew to Mika’s hips, encouraging his slow grinding movements.

“Mika, sweetheart- you feel  _ wonderful _ ,” Amor groaned out. Mika’s cock twitched at the praise, and Amor smirked- a look so foreign on his face that it sent heat curling through Mika’s stomach.

“Amor,” Mika whimpered, trying to speed up his movements- but Amor’s strong hands kept his hips moving at that same slow and steady pace. Mika let out a groan- out of arousal or frustration he wasn’t sure, but Amor grinned at the sound anyway.

“You sound so pretty for me, darling,” Amor cooed. Again, Mika couldn’t figure out a response, so he surged forward to capture Amor’s lips in a kiss that was distinctly more messy and hot than the last one. Amor’s tongue teased at Mika’s lips, and he opened his mouth with an eager moan. Amor’s tongue slid against his, teased the roof of his mouth, and sent shivers racing down Mika’s spine. He let out a continuing stream of little gasping moans against Amor’s lips, and Amor all but devoured him with each sound.

“Fuck, please! I need more, need you-” Mika gasped out when they broke apart to breathe. Amor giggled, light and airy, and even that simple sound sent Mika’s hips squirming desperately against his firm grip.

“Hmm… well I do want to hear more of those pretty sounds of yours, and I don’t want your lipstick to wear off more than it already has…” Amor hummed thoughtfully, leaning in to nuzzle at Mika’s neck. Mika’s response was immediate, gasping as his head tipped back and hands scrambled to tangle in Amor’s hair and keep him there. Amor let out a low chuckle, pressing all too soft open-mouthed kisses against Mika’s neck.

“Amor  _ please _ bite me, mark me, make me yours!” Mika pleaded. His only warning was a near growl from Amor before he bit down on Mika’s neck, sucking what was sure to be one hell of a mark into his neck. He sucked more bruises into Mika’s skin, causing Mika to babble out near nonsense mixed with moans of Amor’s name. He suddenly realized how hot he had gotten in his leather jacket, and released his grip on Amor’s hair to scramble out of it. Amor chuckled against Mika’s neck, shifting to help him out of the jacket. He carefully set it aside, then leaned back for a moment to admire the bruises forming on Mika’s neck and collarbone.

“So gorgeous, and all mine,” Amor murmured appreciatively. 

“Yours,” Mika agreed breathlessly. Amor smiled softly, one hand letting go of Mika’s hip to cradle his face.

“So. What would you like to do?” Amor asked simply, as if he was asking what the weather was like. Mika blinked owlishly at him.

“I- what?” he asked, absolutely befuddled.

“We can keep going, or we could just kiss some more- heck, we don’t even need to have sex if you don’t want to and just skip right to the cuddles! Whatever you want, darling, I’d be happy because I’d be with you,” Amor murmured. Mika felt his face burn slightly.

“I want you to fuck me,” Mika blurted, sounding a little petulant. Amor chuckled, leaning in to steal a quick kiss.

“As you wish, my darling Mika,” Amor murmured, and in the blink of an eye, he gently manhandled Mika into laying down against the blanket. The action just about stole the breath from Mika’s lungs- Amor’s strength never ceased to simultaneously amaze and arouse him. Mika eagerly spread his legs so that Amor could kneel between them. Amor’s hands went beneath Mika’s skirt to gently knead his thighs, his touch so close to where Mika wanted it yet so far.

“Amor, you  _ tease _ ,” Mika huffed, trying to go for firm and demanding, but the breathlessness of his voice didn’t really help it come across. Amor grinned wolfishly in response.

“You know… it’d be a shame to get you out of this dress, since you look so pretty in it- what if I made love to you while you’re still wearing it?” Amor offered. Mika let out an enthusiastic moan in response, and that seemed to be answer enough for Amor. He removed his hands from Mika’s thighs, which initially caused him to pout, but that pout soon changed to a very intrigued and captivated expression when Amor unclasped his cape. Mika shamelessly let his eyes travel over Amor’s broad chest as he undid the fastenings of his tunic and shrugged that off as well. A bit more shuffling, and soon Amor was completely naked, cock jutting out proudly and causing Mika’s mouth to water. His hands went underneath Mika’s skirt, to the waistband of his tights and briefs.

“Yes, please!” Mika gasped eagerly, before Amor even had a chance to ask if he could take them off. Amor grinned, and pulled both articles of clothing down, only to pause and let out a giggle when he reached Mika’s knees.

“Oh dear, I forgot about your boots,” Amor said with a sheepish laugh. Something about the simplicity of the statement caused Mika to giggle as well. Here he was, aroused beyond belief with his beautiful boyfriend naked and kneeling between his legs, and he couldn’t help but feel giddy and head-over-heels in love.

“Better do something about that then, huh?” Mika teased, lifting one leg up so that Amor could take off his boot. Amor did so, and quickly got the other one off so that he could remove Mika’s fishnets and briefs completely. Amor paused and focused for a moment, summoning a bottle of lube into his hand. Mika’s expression must have lit up with enthusiasm, because Amor gave him a blinding grin in response as he lubed up his fingers. He loomed over Mika as he brought his fingers down to gently tease at Mika’s hole, while his free hand went beside Mika’s head to brace himself.

“Ready, sweetheart?” Amor murmured, breath gently fanning Mika’s face.

“Yes, please! Wanna feel you, want you to open me up-” Mika’s ramblings got cut off by Amor capturing his lips in a desperate kiss, swallowing Mika’s moans as he inserted the first finger. He gently pushed that finger against his walls, slowly thrusting to get him used to the feeling.

“Ready for more?” Amor murmured against his lips after a few moments of using just the one finger. Mika nodded enthusiastically, and Amor added a second finger. Soon enough those two fingers turned into three, and Mika was whimpering and writhing, fingers clutching the blanket beneath him. Amor had switched from kissing the breath out of his lungs to marking up Mika’s neck, leaving Mika’s moans to echo through the air when his fingers rubbed against his prostate.

“F-fuck, please! Please I’m ready, fuck me- make love to me, please, please!” Mika cried, and Amor detached from his neck with a slick popping sound. He pressed a kiss to Mika’s forehead as he pulled out his fingers, wiping them off on the blanket and picking up the lube again. He leaned back to lube up his cock, pumping it with a thick moan. His eyes shamelessly raked over Mika’s body, making him feel shivery and exposed in the best way possible, even though he still had his dress on.

“My darling Mika,” Amor murmured reverently. If Mika wasn’t blushing before, he certainly was now.

“My Amor,” he breathed out. Amor huffed out a laugh, and Mika’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“Don’t you mean  _ mi _ Amor?” he teased with a grin.

“Amorrr,” Mika whined, throwing his head back in frustration. Amor chuckled, and leaned over Mika again. He pressed the head of his cock to his entrance, causing Mika to whine for an entirely different reason.

“Sorry sweetheart, you’re just so easy to tease,” Amor murmured, breath ghosting Mika’s ear and sending shivers down his spine. Then Amor began pushing in, and all Mika was able to get out was a strangled moan. Amor planted gentle kisses up and down Mika’s neck as he slid home,  _ finally _ buried inside Mika. Amor gasped against Mika’s neck, one hand firmly gripping his waist while the other fumbled to grasp Mika’s hand, their fingers tangling together. Mika smiled and ran a comforting hand through Amor’s hair. He peeked up from Mika’s neck, eyes blown wide with arousal.

“Everything alright?” Mika asked softly. And just like that, Amor became a babbling fount of praise.

“Mika, my love, my  _ darling _ , you feel so good around me, so tight and hot-” he babbled, pressing kisses to Mika’s face between words. Mika chuckled, then managed to catch Amor’s lips in a slow, clinging kiss.

“Then why don’t you show me, Amor. Show me how good I make you feel by making me feel good,” Mika breathed against his lips. A lopsided grin came to Amor’s face, and Mika quickly realized that he  _ might _ have just said his last coherent words of the night. Amor pulled back, then thrust back in, slow but still steady and firm, forcing Mika’s breath from his lungs in breathless moans. He kept that languid pace, hips shifting angles until finally-

Mika cried out, a garbled moan of Amor’s name as he hit his prostate dead on. Amor smirked, his thrusts turning to more rolling, grinding movements as he continued stimulation against that sweet spot inside Mika. Mika could do nothing more than moan and grip Amor’s hand and hair, which ripped a positively  _ delicious _ groan from Amor’s throat. His hips stuttered and hit Mika’s prostate harder, sending Mika moaning incoherently again.

“Mika, my Mika- you sound better than any symphony,” Amor gasped, his rolling, languid thrusts picking up speed and causing Mika to cry out again. Amor released his grip on Mika’s hip, bringing it to fondle the head of Mika’s weeping cock.

“Yes! F-fuck- please, so close- s-so good- Amor!” Mika babbled, hand letting go of Amor’s hair to scrabble at his back, shoulders- anything to get him closer.

“Of course, anything for you- you’re so gorgeous, feel so good-” Amor continued murmuring praises into Mika’s ear as he stroked Mika’s cock in time with his thrusts. Mika let out whimpering gasps and moans, getting closer and closer until he tumbled over the peak with a cry, coming into Amor’s hand and likely getting cum on the inside of his skirt. But he couldn’t care less, not when Amor, his love, was inside him and on top of him, still babbling praises into his ear. Mika came down slowly, but was back to himself enough to realize Amor was pulling out. He let out a petulant whine and crossed his ankles around Amor’s back, stilling his movements.

“Wait- please, keep going, want you to come inside-” Mika gasped out, still trying to catch his breath from his own orgasm. Amor’s eyes went wide, and Mika could feel his cock twitch inside him at his words.

“Are you sure?” Amor asked quietly, sounding almost disbelieving.

“Yes, please come in me… and- and you can go harder, if you’d like. You won’t hurt me,” Mika murmured with a flush. Amor noticeably shivered, both hands moving to grip at Mika’s hips.

“You tell me the second it’s too much,” Amor said firmly, and Mika nodded as he shifted and gripped the blanket beneath him.

“Go on Amor. You made me feel so good- it’s your turn now,” Mika murmured. And with that, Amor began thrusting at a much faster pace than he had been before, absolutely pounding into Mika. Some of his thrusts hit Mika’s sensitive prostate, causing squeaks and moans to escape his lips. Amor’s thrusts became more erratic, and soon he let out a guttural groan, cock pulsing as he released into Mika. The sensation of Amor coming inside combined with a few last, slower thrusts against his prostate caused Mika to come again, a sound bordering on a scream ripping from his throat.

Gasps and pants filled the air as Amor slumped against Mika, sloppily kissing his neck. Mika released his white-knuckled grip on the blanket to run his fingers through Amor’s hair, who all but purred at the touch. Mika chuckled, pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead. Amor responded by giving him more of an actual kiss on his neck, nose staying firmly buried in the crook of his neck.

“Feeling okay there, Amor?” Mika asked.

“Mhm.”

“You wanna stay inside me for a bit?”

“ _ Mhmm _ .”

“As you wish,” Mika murmured, parroting Amor’s words from earlier. They would need to move eventually, Amor would probably get cold before too much longer, and Mika would need to get out of his dress so that it could be washed later. But for now? Mika was more than happy to cuddle up with his boyfriend in their post-orgasm haze, sated and content.


End file.
